forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Guild Support Pool
Information In Guild vs. Guild (GvG), the Support Pool is a component that is used along with the Support Factor to determine the Support Bonus in a province. The Support Bonus boosts your defending (and sometimes siege) armies in your sectors. Increasing it There are only 2 types of effects that increase the support pool: *'Fierce Resistance -'''This bonus from certain Great Buildings gives a player's city defense army a boost on their attack and defense, and also contributes to the support pool for their guild. This bonus will increase the guild's support pool by 3 for every level up to level 10, and then 1 for every level above level 10. This bonus can be found in Saint Basil's Cathedral and Deal Castle. *'Support Pool Bonus - '''This bonus only contributes to the support pool for the guild. It can be found in the Observatory (increases the support pool by 10 for every level up to level 10, and then 3 for every level above level 10) and also from leveling your guild (check the "Level" tab in your guild info for the specifics). Support Factor The Support Factor is a component that will lower the total Support Bonus available in a province. The higher the province's age you participate in, the greater the Support Factor, which means the less Support Bonus there will be to spread across your sectors in that provice. Calculating the total Support Bonus for a province It does not matter how many sectors you have in other provinces, since the total support pool is applied to each province separately. The maximum support bonus a sector can have depends on which province you are in: Distribution Once you determine the total support bonus in the province, the first place that the support bonus fills is the headquarter (HQ). If there is any left over, the remaining is distributed to the sectors adjacent to (or one hex away from) the HQ. If there is any left over after that, the remaining is now distributed to all the sectors two hexes away from the HQ. If there is still any remaining, it will then be distributed to all the sectors three hexes away and so on until the Support Bonus runs out or until all of the sectors are filled to their maximum capacity. A few things to note: *If the guild's HQ is moved, you must wait for the daily calculation to occur for the Support Bonus distribution to start from there. *A siege army can get a boost as long as it's still there after the daily calculation and if there is enough support pool remaining for it. It follows the same rules, so a siege placed adjacent to your guild's HQ would get the same boost as any other sector that is adjacent to your guild's HQ. *If a sector is disconnected from the HQ, it cannot obtain any support bonus. If another guild disconnects a boosted sector, it will remain boosted until the daily calculation. Not 100% sure on this, but I believe a sieged sector can connect sectors. * In this example, if the orange dot is the HQ, the blue dot is only three hexes away from the HQ (even though it is taking 4 sectors to connect it), so it will gain the same support bonus as the yellow dot. If there were only 16 support bonus left when it gets to the sectors with the yellow dot and blue dot, and since we can see that these are the only two sectors that are a distance of 3 hexes from HQ, the remaining support bonus will be split across both sectors, so they would each get an 8% boost. Category:Game Category:Guild vs. Guild